cradledatacorefandomcom-20200214-history
Sirian-Nisi War
Sirian Union |side2 = * Savages of Jotun |commanders1 = ??? |commanders2 = * Warlord Ajirral |strength1 = * Ennot System Guard * Strike Fleet Eifa * Strike Fleet Eid * Strike Fleet Sozi * Battle Fleet Muraz * Battle Fleet Varral |strength2 = * Nisi fleet * Jotun defenders |casual1 = ??? |casual2 = ??? }} The Sirian-Nisi War, also known as the Raider War, was a conflict between the Sirian Union and the Savages of Jotun in 3356. It is notable for leading to the White Stars Agreement and being one of the shortest wars in recent history. Background At some point in 3356, Nisi scout ships came across a couple of Sirian exploration vessels. Thus, they learnt of the continued existence of the enemy that had invaded Jotun several centuries prior. Destroying the ships, they sought out Sirian space, hoping to get revenge for the destruction that the Sirian vassals had wrought. War To their good fortune, the Nisi fleet that had been sent to hunt for the Sirian homeworld managed to leapfrog the closest Fortress System by accident, leaving the Sirian Union blissfully unaware of what was about to befall them. Arriving in the Ennot system, the Nisi fleet mistook Ennot Aunn - a relatively lightly defended world - for Siria itself, and began indiscriminately attacking both civilian and military targets. The System Guard was initially slow to engage due to the chaos, but they transmitted several alerts to fleets in adjacent systems. The fleets in question - Strike Fleet Eifa, Strike Fleet Sozi, and Strike Fleet Eid - were much quicker to respond, having grasped the gravity of the situation. Finding themselves outnumbered and outgunned, the Nisi fleet retreated with the Strike Fleets in pursuit. By this point other fleets had been alerted. They mobilised in accordance with Contingency Plan Red, massing in a western Sirian border system. This putative invasion force included Battle Fleet Muraz ''and Battle Fleet ''Varral. An official declaration of war was made not long afterwards. The Battle Fleets followed after their comrades. For their part, the three Strike Fleets and the Nisi engaged in a series of running battles. Eventually, they all emerged near Jotun. The mass of the Sirian naval forces was too great for the Nisi to throw back, and so the Sirians began bombarding Jotun and landing Sirian Army units. The ground war was just as brief as its naval incarnation. The Sirian Army employed a notably loose rules of engagement, and extensive use was made of incendiaries and defoliants to clear paths through the thick jungles of Jotun. Realising that the Sirian Union had no intention of halting their offensive on their own initiative, Warlord Ajirral and her government capitulated. Aftermath Still furious at the massacre of defenceless civilians - particularly men and children - the Sirian Union imposed a long list of stringent restrictions on the Savages, partially as retribution but also to ensure that the Savages of Jotun could never again threaten them. Much to their surprise, the Nisi accepted these demands. However, the Nisi still nursed a hatred of the Sirians, leading to the current state of affairs Both sides have been subject to significant criticism for how they carried out hostilities. The main point of contention for the SU's critics has been the extremely lax rules which their military operated under and the often disproportionate use of force. Likewise, the Nisi have been criticised for attacking a civilian populace with the intent to commit genocide. To this day these and other issues have fueled animosity between the two states. Category:Conflicts Category:Sirian Union Category:Savages of Jotun